


Jiminie's Secret

by CEternivy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Butt Slapping, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, K-pop References, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Married Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Park Jimin is a soloist, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Jeon Jungkook, Versatile Jeon Jungkook
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEternivy/pseuds/CEternivy
Summary: Jimin últimamente parece estar más distraído de lo usual, como si su mente fuese absorbida por algo que capta totalmente su atención.Obviamente esto no ha pasado desapercibido para Min Yoon-Gi, su marido, que ha pensado en muchas probabilidades sobre qué es lo que «molesta» a su esposo. Pues no ha notado que haya algún cambio importante en su casa, ni siquiera los muebles se han movido un centímetro.¿Qué mierda puede ser tan importante como para que ni siquiera su esposo desde hace cuatro años —cabe decir que también es su mayor confidente— pueda saber en qué es lo que piensa tanto?Su cóctel de emociones le devora en carne viva, pensaba que estaba preparado para cualquier información que suelte Park Jimin. Él incluso esperaba que le confiese una infidelidad, un error colosal, un hecho que destroce su relación.Pero lo único que escuchó, fue:«¡Hyung! ¡Quiero hacer un trío!»Solo esta frase se necesitó para dejar a «cierta persona» petrificada después de descubrir el secreto de Jimin.





	Jiminie's Secret

La noche marca el inicio de la jornada vespertina, donde aún las personas transitan por las calles de la capital a pesar del húmedo clima que caracteriza a Seúl. Una ciudad luminosa, próspera y llena de vida, este es el panorama que pueden ver los protagonistas desde el gran ventanal del acomodado cuarto de hotel ubicado en el undécimo piso.

 

Las blancas paredes del cuarto con muebles de lado a lado que acompañan la gran cama matrimonial, con la gruesa colcha de bordes dorados, rodean a la joven pareja compuesta por dos artistas solistas:  _ Park Jimin _ y  _ Min Yoon-Gi _ , este último mejor conocido como el rapero « _ Agust D _ ». Ellos están por cumplir los 4 años de casados dentro de unos meses, pero antes de celebrar esa fecha tan especial, ambos desean hacer algo  _ diferente  _ e  _ innovador. _ Que es movido solo y únicamente por la curiosidad de ambos jóvenes.

 

Gracias a esta aventura el nerviosismo les consume tal como el fuego carcome al papel. Sabían que no había nada de malo en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero aún así no pueden evitar el tener una pequeña taquicardia acompañado de la creciente emoción por la espera. Al dirigirse la mirada, notan lo atractiva que está su pareja. Jimin está usando un suéter de color rojo que le hace ver de una contextura pequeña —característica que para Min Yoon-Gi es sumamente adorable—, esta prenda resalta el blanco cuello que Yoon-Gi ama morder después de llegar del set de grabación, en sus orejas usa aretes circulares de color dorado, mientras que en la parte inferior usa unos pantalones negros y ajustados; que tienen por función destacar sus piernas. No debemos olvidar ese labial que tiñe sus abultados labios de un tono rojizo que le sienta demasiado bien, además del leve maquillaje presente en su rostro.

 

Por otra parte, Yoon-Gi tampoco se queda atrás si hablamos de  _ sex appeal _ , pues su figura de igual manera  es llamativa, ahora mismo está usando una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color —¿Deberíamos mencionar que su cabello es negro también?—, como si quisiera confundirse con la noche a pesar de su blanca piel que no pasa desapercibida en ningún lugar. Logrando robar —con mucho orgullo— la atención de su esposo y la de las personas que se cruzan con su rostro joven y sin imperfecciones, como si saliera de un spa o de un centro de belleza todos los días. 

 

Por ende, no dejan de sentir cierta medida de celos por tener que compartir a su pareja en esta aventura. 

 

Es la primera vez que participan en una actividad de esta clase, para ellos el sexo siempre fue algo extraordinario; para nada “rutinario” ni “monótono”, aún así el mosquito de la curiosidad les ha molestado lo suficiente como para animarse a experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

 

Están ansiosos por la llegada del tercer invitado de esta excitante velada. Haciendo que Jimin no deje de acomodar su cabello teñido de rosa para verse presentable, mientras que Min no aparta la mirada del rostro de su marido, pues al parecer: mirar a Park es su deporte favorito. 

**[...]**

 

La historia de cómo llegaron a esto se remonta desde hace unas semanas atrás, donde Yoon-Gi, al ser alguien bastante observador —además de conocer al derecho y al revés a su esposo— descubrió que algo estaba mosqueando a Jimin. Así que pensó en muchas posibles respuestas: desde una idea insistente como un proyecto, romper una de sus cámaras que usa en sus hobbys, estropear uno de sus cuadernos con letras de canciones hasta algo que jamás le confesó y que ahora está golpeando su consciencia. Pero como se trata de Min Yoon-Gi, el siempre busca la vía directa antes de sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

 

—Jimin, ¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunta este para llamar la atención de su marido— Últimamente te noto distraído.

 

El susodicho ante la llamada de atención, posó sus ojos marrones en él. Para luego acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda, mostrando además su piercing negro donde cuelga una cruz como accesorio.

 

—No pasa nada —le responde él con una sonrisa cautivadora compuesta por esos labios abultados que Yoon-Gi nunca se cansa de besar.

 

Es sorprendente lo transparente que puede llegar a ser Jimin —es capaz de afirmar que lo conoce como la palma de su mano—, para él, era demasiado obvio que estaba mintiendo al decir que «No pasaba nada» cuando ni siquiera puede contener los nervios ante la pregunta.

 

Estas señales solo le hacen preguntarse a sí mismo: «¿Qué será tan mortificante como para guardarlo en un pequeño secreto, al nivel que él no pueda descubrir la verdad?», «¿Por qué Jimin es tan malo para ocultar las cosas?». 

 

En la imaginación de Yoon-Gi, esto es como si Jimin tuviese la verdad escrita en un pequeño papel del tamaño de un  _ post-it _ , pero al escuchar como su esposo se acerca a pasos agigantados hacia él, lógicamente decide esconderlo; para hacerlo se mete el papel a la boca como si fuese su dulce preferido.

 

Acto seguido, Yoon-Gi llega al cuarto, establece contacto visual después de ver las mejillas de Jimin estando hinchadas, entonces, le pregunta: «¿Estás ocultando algo, Jiminie?» 

 

A lo cual, Jimin le responde con un «No» a pesar de que es obvio que está ocultando algo, aunque por alguna razón parece que Yoon-Gi no debe saberlo, haciendo que se enamore aún más de su ingenuidad al pensar que realmente no está disimulando.

En unos inicios, esto le pareció lo más tierno que puede llegar a existir en el mundo. No obstante, con el pasar del tiempo llegó la irritabilidad de Yoon-Gi. Haciendo que ese juego infantil que inició Jimin se convierta en algo un poco más «serio» que está siendo alimentado por la  _ incertidumbre _ y la  _ inseguridad _ , así como la inesperada visita del  _ temor _ que lamentablemente tocó la puerta.

 

**[...]**

 

—Jimin no sería capaz de engañarte —le dijo Hoseok en compañía de Namjoon, en medio del descanso de las grabaciones.

 

—Él te quiere mucho como para hacerlo —complementa Namjoon en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a Yoon-Gi, quién tiene los ánimos por los suelos.. 

 

—Eso fue lo último que pensé —respondió Yoongi—, no me preocupa mucho la idea de que esté con alguien más, pero… —la frase quedó inconclusa, tal como parece el no tiene ganas de hablar.

 

Sus amigos son testigos del radical cambio en la perspectiva de Yoon-Gi gracias a Jimin, literalmente es como si Park Jimin le pusiera unos lentes de colores para cambiar su visión sobre el mundo. Convirtiéndose en una pareja muy querida entre sus conocidos, debido a que son tal para cual. No necesariamente  _ dependientes _ o  _ simbióticos _ , sino que esos dos son capaces de complementarse hasta en lo más mínimo.

 

—¿Qué mierda estará pasando como para que ni siquiera yo pueda saberlo? Incluso le pregunté a Taehyung si es que sabía algo y me dijo que no sabía nada.  —reclama— Aunque desconozco si lo está encubriendo o realmente tampoco lo sabe.

 

—Bueno —Jung toma la palabra—, conociendo a Tae-hyung él te lo diría en caso de que sea demasiado peligroso para Jimin, ya sabes como es él —Hoseok miraba atentamente a su amigo, intentando consolarlo.

 

—No obstante, no podemos negar que Jimin tampoco es alguien que tenga un montón de secretos —explica Namjoon, recordando que él es tan «opaco» como el agua.

 

—Es como un libro, es cuestión de mirarlo por unos segundos y te cuenta su historia —suspira, pues realmente parece agotado— Mientras no dañe a Jiminie, supongo que estará bien ¿No?

 

Tanto Namjoon como Hoseok se miraron entre sí con preocupación. Min Yoon-Gi es responsable y saben que pueden confiarle esta situación, pero todos tenemos un límite, aunque por supuesto, el de su amigo es un tanto difícil de alcanzar por su forma de ser.

 

Están en el trabajo en ese momento, con la tarea de finalizar su nuevo disco con el seudónimo «Agust D» en colaboración con «RM» y «J-Hope». Siendo él un rapero que aún no revela su rostro al público para evitar el acoso y los escándalos de fans coreanas por ser bisexual y tener pareja. Expresándose por medio de sus redes sociales sin revelar su rostro o nombre real.

 

Ahora mismo desea ser capaz de escribir letras que no estén relacionados con el problema que tiene con su esposo, pero ni siquiera su mente es capaz de ayudarlo en esta actividad, ya que, lo único que quiere son respuestas, sin importar cuales sean. 

 

Él confía en Jimin como si fuese su propia sombra. Siendo alguien demasiado importante en su vida como para admitir una traición de ese nivel, así que se rehúsa a creer en que Park le es infiel o algo de aquella índole. Pero tampoco hay algo tan importante como para esconderlo de manera obsesiva tal como está haciendo Jiminie, así que debe de ser un suceso que dañe su relación o la destruya en su totalidad, tal vez sea una situación de vida o muerte y no pueda decirle nada a nadie; aunque en esta última opción siente que exagera.

 

Solo había una manera para conseguir nuevamente la estabilidad mental, aunque aquella respuesta provoque el llanto o la ruptura de su joven corazón. Sabe que es más dulce el sabor de la verdad por muy dolorosa que sea en vez de una incesante duda, de modo que, después de meditarlo por severos y cruciales minutos donde se le abrieron mil y una posibilidades de cómo puede ser el desenlace de esta historia; logró reunir las fuerzas para preguntarle con decisión: «Jimin, dime qué es lo que está pasando».

 

**[...]**

 

No importó el tiempo que pase durante el trayecto a su casa, las horas de todos modos transcurrieron lenta y con angustia, acompañado del puñal que representa «lo que sea» que 

Park estaba ocultando tras esa sonrisa que, aparentemente, no tiene malas intenciones.

Eran las 9 de la noche y su corazón solo quería estallar para luego desplomarse frente a la puerta, pues faltaban escasos segundos —y centímetros— para introducir la clave en la puerta, entrar e interrogar. Los nervios no dejan de atacar su inseguro corazón, pero bastó con una bocanada de aire para disiparlos y enfrentar la realidad, él mismo sabe que ha pasado por situaciones peores.

 

Apenas abre la puerta, entra al hogar y la cierra para evitar que el frío perturbe la calidez del lugar, luego se encamina hacia la cocina donde probablemente estaría Jimin esperándolo como siempre. Este cuarto es de paredes naranjas que reflejan la familiaridad del ambiente, un nido de amor que se ha formado no solo dentro de estos cuatro años, si no que los cimientos han sido constituidos desde el momento donde ambos iniciaron una relación más cercana. A medida que se acerca al lugar, capta la imagen de esa estufa de leña que encienden después de una larga jornada de trabajo, para luego tomar un tazón de café sentados uno al lado del otro. Siendo abrigados por sweaters negros mientras Yoon-Gi acaricia la pequeña mano de Jimin con su dedo pulgar, sin soportar la sensación de besarlo en las mejillas.

 

Cuando entró al lugar, los ojos de la pareja se encontraron por una fracción de segundos, logrando despertar varios sentimientos en solo un momento. Al parecer, Jimin estaba acomodando las compras del supermercado, guardando cada una de las cosas en los muebles de la cocina con rapidez, aunque él se interrumpió a sí mismo para recibir a su queridísimo «Yoonie» tan pronto lo divisó con el rabillo de su ojo.

 

—¡Yoonie! —exclama Jimin con cariño, para luego correr hacia él dejando caer una lata de etiqueta roja que rueda hasta el borde, posteriormente, cae al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico.

 

Yoon-Gi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Jimin tan cariñoso como siempre, ni siquiera pudo soportar la tentación de rodear la cintura de su amado con sus grandes manos. Hasta ahora todo transcurre con normalidad: él llegando agotado del trabajo y siendo recibido por su lindo esposo que corre hasta sus brazos para llenarlo de besos. Son de una estatura similar aunque Jimin es un poco más alto por unos —minúsculos— centímetros de diferencia, a pesar de eso, le gusta refugiarse en el cuello de su «hyung» y aspirar ese perfume tan característico, sin contar esa sedosa cabellera negra de Yoon-Gi. Gracias a ella, el juego favorito de Jimin es enredar sus dedos entre las hebras del azabache.

 

El romanticismo les rodea como si fuese una burbuja de color rosa, todo va como dicta la rutina, hasta que Min Yoon-Gi —de una vez por todas— toma una aguja y la revienta violentamente con la siguiente frase:

 

—Jimin, tenemos que hablar —dice él con un tono serio, manteniendo el contacto visual con su esposo. Pues, debe verificar que está siendo sincero y esta es la manera más fácil para hacerlo. 

 

Como si Park supiera de qué iba esa conversación, dijo la misma respuesta que los días anteriores. Pero no iba a negar que esa frase tan cliché pero aterradora al mismo tiempo si le ha pillado desprevenido, ya que hace un tiempo bastante extenso que no tocan ese tema, haciendo pensar que tal vez Min se ha olvidado de aquello.

 

—Hyung, no es algo muy importante —la típica evasión de Jimin no se hizo esperar, el uso de la palabra hyung afectó en cierta manera a Yoongi, desde hace años que no escucha que se refiera a él como Hyung en vez de «Yoonie», «Amor» o «Oppa» o simplemente «Yoongi»— es en serio.

 

—Claro que lo es y por algo lo estás ocultando, así que quiero que me escuches —él puso las manos en los hombros de Jimin, que escapaba dirigiendo su mirada al suelo en un fallido intento de ignorarlo—, no tengo ni la menor idea de que carajo es tan importante como para que lo estés ocultando. Pero quiero decirte que puedes decirme sin importar que es, tu puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?.

 

Tan pronto notó que recuperaron el contacto visual, es decir, que Jimin parecía tener una mayor confianza para establecer un diálogo. Yoon-Gi procede para buscar la raíz del problema en sí, así que comenzaría de  _ micro  _ a  _ macro. _

 

—¿Es algo malo? —le pregunta.

 

Jimin guardó silencio y desvió la mirada nuevamente, evidenciando que quiere hablar este tema pero al mismo tiempo tiene ¿Temor? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Incomodidad? ¿Pena? Pronto va a llegar al origen de todo esto.

 

—¿Es probable que me enoje si me lo dices? —vuelve a preguntar para seguir descartando opciones.

 

—Tal vez —Jimin intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

 

—¿Rompiste una de mis cámaras de fotografía?  

 

—No.

 

—¿Mi portátil está bien?

 

—Sí, no tiene nada de malo que yo sepa. 

 

—¿Me estás engañando? —Yoon-Gi no pudo evitar lanzar «la bomba».

 

—¡Jamás haría eso! —exclama.

 

—¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Mandaste al carajo a tu jefe? ¿Le recordaste a Taehyung que nunca saldrá de la friendzone con Hoseok?

 

—¿Qué tiene que ver Taehyung aquí? —no pudo evitar reír ante la maldad de su esposo.

 

—Tienes razón, no hay manera de que él salga de la friendzone —agrega.

 

—¡Hyung! —exclama Jimin dándole un amistoso empujón como respuesta— ¡Eso es muy cruel!

 

—¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?  

 

Los dos rieron amigablemente, pues la tensión había desaparecido como por  _ arte de magia _ , esas son cosas a las cuales ambos están acostumbrados tras años de convivencia.

 

—Si no era ninguna de las anteriores ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? No creo que sea tan malo como lo pintas.

 

—Es que —hizo una pausa— ¡Es vergonzoso! —refuta Jimin. 

 

—Hemos hecho cosas aún más «vergonzosas» —no puede evitar hacer énfasis en la palabra— ¿Cuál es la diferencia aquí? ¡Casi siempre tenemos sexo! —se queja.

 

—¡Pero es vergonzoso decirte esto!

 

—¡Dime Jiminie! No creo que sea la gran cosa como para que te avergüences así.

 

—¡Hyung! ¡Quiero hacer un trío! —exclama Jimin, agotado tras la insistencia de Yoon-Gi.

 

En ese momento, Yoon-Gi no supo cómo reaccionar. Había imaginado demasiadas posibilidades pero en ninguna de ellas figuraba un la idea de tener un trío, ya que ambos prefieren ser solistas en sus respectivas carreras artísticas, quién pensaría que ese era el «pequeño secreto de Jimin». Por lo tanto, Min intenta soportar las ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por estar pasando por rollos innecesarios. 

 

—Oh, bueno —suspira, pues pensaba que algo mucho más grave que eso. Aunque no sabe qué es lo vergonzoso de tener un «Trío musical»—. Hay muchos artistas que les gustaría hacer una colaboración contigo, es cuestión de buscar, yo tengo muchas letras o si quieres escribo unas ahora y-

 

—No es esa clase de trío, Yoon-Gi —el tono de Jimin rápidamente se volvió uno serio, interrumpiendo a Yoon-Gi que ha dejado su frase inconclusa.  

 

Yoon-Gi le observa fijamente, como si intentará hacer calzar esa frase y adaptarla a algún otro tipo de trío acompañada de otro contexto. Tan pronto comprendió lo que Jimin deseaba comunicar desde hace un buen tiempo, abrió la boca nuevamente, no sabría especificar si estaba horrorizado, sorprendido o indiferente. 

 

—Ah, ehm… —literalmente Min Yoon-Gi no tenía ni idea de que decir exactamente en este incomodo momento— Así que ¿Quieres que te den por los dos lados? —no pudo evitar preguntar aquello— ¿Al mismo tiempo?

 

—¡Yoonie! —exclama nuevamente, rojo y avergonzado— Bueno, solo era eso —de inmediato se puso a jugar con sus manos, denotando el nerviosismo—. En unos inicios pensaba en que era algo… —hizo una pausa como si buscara una palabra en específico, cuando la encontró él retomó la frase— «tonto», pero luego se me metió la idea a la cabeza y fue tan... —hizo una pausa nuevamente— ¡Raro! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en eso y es frustrante! —se quejó— ¿De verdad no te molesta?

 

—De hecho, no sé como tomarme lo que me dijiste —afirma sin dudarlo— Es como si me fueras infiel, pero estoy de testigo y en la acción, por lo que no calificaría como una infidelidad.

 

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo tomar aquello, los celos son inevitables aunque ni siquiera hayan buscado a esa persona que les ayudará con su cometido. Al contrario de lo que se pueda pensar, no es que «Yoon-Gi sea incapaz de satisfacer a Jimin» o viceversa; sino que esto se mueve por algo externo que se conoce específicamente como la bendita «curiosidad» que ha matado al gato tal y como dice el dicho popular. Todos los que han probado una cucharada de la asesina de felinos, saben que esto no se satisface hasta probarlo. Así que para los dos la idea no suena tan descabellada como aparenta, ya que ni siquiera Yoon-Gi se libró de este insecto. Después de esta conversación, la idea de tener a un tercero en la cama se ha vuelto tan recurrente que ya es prácticamente imposible separarse y continuar con su camino. 

 

«Entonces: que la curiosidad lo mate» esto es lo que pasa por la mente de Yoon-Gi tras esa conversación, pues la fantasía de follar a Jimin con la ayuda de alguien más no suena tan mal después de todo. Ya que si lo miraba de una manera un tanto optimista, haría que el orgasmo de su Jiminie se convierta en algo mucho más divertido y juguetón al disponer de un par extra de manos, o si lo pensaba de otra manera: una lengua extra.

 

Mientras que la meta es hacer un trío, el obstáculo es conseguir a la tercera persona dispuesta a hacer esto, obviamente entre invitar a alguien perteneciente a su círculo e invitar a alguien que probablemente sólo verán una vez, prefirieron la segunda opción sin rechistar. Así que por medio de una aplicación sobre «Citas a ciegas»  le explicaron su situación a uno de los desconocidos con quien contactaron, consiguiendo una respuesta positiva ante la excitante petición, antes de realizar cualquier compromiso, los tres enviaron un reporte de enfermedades de transmisión sexual de una clínica cercana. Compartiendo los tres limpios reportes entre ellos y sorprendiendo con los resultados al estar sanos completamente.

 

Una vez tomaron las medidas necesarias, acordaron una cita en un hotel donde la pareja se hospeda de vez en cuando para la celebración de sus aniversarios de matrimonio. Por lo tanto, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer:

 

**«Esperar»**

 

**[...]**

 

Volviendo al tiempo original: los dos vieron como el pomo de la puerta gira para abrirse, haciendo que los corazones de ambos se aceleren de la nada con cierta ansiedad por descubrir la apariencia de la tercera parte que conforma esta cita. Gracias a los nervios, los dos no pudieron evitar tomarse de las manos durante esa pequeña fracción de segundos donde la espera por descubrir la cara de su acompañante parecía ser eterna. 

 

Así que, por la puerta entra un hombre de apariencia bastante joven, cabello castaño y piel blanca, además de unos ojos cafés al igual que ellos. Él se ve bastante alto y tal vez supere a  Yoon-Gi y Jimin por un par de centímetros, pero no por eso deja de tener la apariencia de un lindo estudiante universitario. 

 

—Hola —les saluda el desconocido con un par de incomodidad de por medio— ¿Son ustedes la pareja con la que hablé hace unos días? —les pregunta, pues al parecer este tiene la idea de haberse confundido en el trayecto.  

 

Parece que él retrocede para verificar que el número de la habitación sea el correcto, luego da una pequeña risita simpática y procede a acercarse hacia ellos, haciendo un frío saludo de mano al seguir siendo unos desconocidos. 

 

—¿Podemos saber tu nombre? —le pregunta Jimin intentando aligerar el ambiente, viendo como el desconocido se sienta en la cama con brusquedad, tumbandose y quedando junto a Park.

 

Jimin y Yoon-Gi no pueden negar que ese «niño» es bastante atractivo a pesar de su aparente edad de 18 años. Tal vez la palabra «encantador» sea la palabra adecuada para describir la imagen de este joven que desprende un aura llamativa. 

 

—¿Mi nombre? —el hombre parece extrañado, tal vez nunca se preocuparon de su nombre antes en este tipo de ocasiones, lo cual le hizo sentir «fuera de lugar»— Oh, mi nombre es Jeon Jungkook ¿Y ustedes?

 

Cualquiera se sentiría amenazado por la mirada que Min Yoon-Gi está dirigiendo a Jeon Jungkook en este instante, debido a que da una leve impresión de que va a matarlo apenas terminen con esta aventura, algo así como esperar a que este se duerma y que lo asfixie por la almohada del hotel. Todo esto debido a la manera en la que mira las piernas de Jimin; es cierto, es difícil no mirarlo de una manera inocente con ese cuerpo que tiene ¡Pero que al menos disimule! Así que él hace lo posible por calmar el sus celos y disfrutar de la velada. Obviamente Jeon no está del todo «cómodo» gracias a esa aterradora aura asesina que se encuentra a escasos centímetros de distancia, tal vez él sea el primero en abandonar la habitación cuando finalicen lo acordado.

 

—Mi nombre es Jimin —ese nombre tan tierno refleja a la perfección a la persona que ha sido nombrada de tal manera— Y él es mi esposo.

 

—Yoon-Gi —responde éste en un tono tajante al momento de presentarse.

 

—Al parecer ustedes son mayores que yo, creo —añade Jeon sin abandonar su tensión— tengo 19 años. 

 

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Jimin, ignorando a su marido.

 

—¿No puedo decirles Oppa? —pregunta Jungkook con una risa de por medio, tal como parece le gustaba molestar un poco a las personas.

 

—Eh —Jimin no puede evitar reír con nerviosismo ante ese cortejo, claro, si es que se le puede decir así—, es un poco incómodo.

 

Los presentes quedan en un incómodo silencio que mortifica a cada uno al no saber qué decir exactamente ni qué deben hacer a continuación. Si debían sacarse la ropa o besarse de inmediato, tal vez tocarse un poco o conocerse un poco más mediante el diálogo. A ninguno de los tres se les ocurría como proseguir en esta actividad. 

 

Pero para sorpresa de los dos restantes, Yoon-Gi decide tomar la iniciativa a pesar de su comportamiento.

 

—Jiminie —menciona Yoon-Gi con celos acumulados de por medio.

 

Jimin dirigió su mirada hacia él y en ese momento recibe un beso de su pareja, este contacto es diferente a los anteriores que suelen darse, pues apenas rozan la superficie de sus labios por el contacto Yoon-Gi le da un pequeño mordisco para incentivarlo a abrir su boca e introducir su lengua. Una vez hizo su cometido, los dos cierran sus ojos hundiéndose en el placer al mismo tiempo que acaricia la mejilla con sus dedos. Lentamente y tal como lo hacen en la intimidad, exploran la húmeda cavidad de sus bocas en una batalla donde sus lenguas chocan y se remojan con la saliva del contrario. 

 

Jungkook se siente ignorado por ver a la pareja centrándose solo en ellos y aparte, olvidándose de su presencia, lógicamente tiene que unirse a la acción de alguna manera, así que empieza a acercarse a Jimin hasta besar su cuello y tantear sus muslos. Aspirando ese perfume que le ha hipnotizado desde el primer momento, admirando la suavidad de la piel que aparenta Park, para luego depositar mordidas y sentir la vibración de su cuello por los gemidos que ocasiona junto a Yoon-Gi, a simple vista es muy sensible en esa zona. 

 

Park a pesar de estar «ocupado» atendiendo a Yoon-Gi, toma la mano de Jungkook y la acerca para que inicie los toques sexosos en su entrepierna. A lo cual él recorre con sus dedos por sobre la ropa de esa zona, presionando levemente y observando sus reacciones, para luego subir con lentitud la posición de su mano e introducirla al interior del suéter de Jimin, tanteando de manera lujuriosa unos duros abdominales marcados. 

 

Como resultado, Park Jimin se está embriagando con las sensaciones que parecen desbordar su cuerpo. Por una parte: está Yoon-Gi que ha secuestrado sus labios ansiosamente, saboreando una y otra vez el sabor de la boca de su esposo a sabiendas que esta es una de las partes que más le excita, pero tal y como parece no se conforma con solo tener sus labios, sino que ahora mismo está desabrochando sus pantalones para poder tener un mejor acceso a sus zonas erógenas. Jungkook por otra parte está explorando su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones y saboreando su cuello.

 

Cuando abre sus ojos ligeramente, capta la escena de cómo sus jeans ajustados se resbalan exhibiendo la blanca piel con leves marcas rojas de besos tras esas noches donde ambos pelean contra el otro por « _ quién tiene el control _ » en la candente situación. Sus boxers de color rojo también resbalaron de su piel, mostrando su pene en estado de erección. 

 

—¿Estás excitado, Jimin? —le preguntó Jeon susurrando al oído— Usted es muy guapo —dicho esto, él no se resistió a morder el lóbulo de Jimin. 

 

Cada una de las expresiones que hace Park son atractivas. Mientras que alguien ya las conoce de memoria pero nunca se aburre de ellas, el otro recién está conociendo esta faceta. 

 

Tras ver que él solo está recibiendo, pero no dando el placer, decide responder ante los estímulos de esos dos dando leves caricias a la entrepierna de ambos. Presionando con la palma de su mano aquella parte hasta sentir como asoman los penes contra la superficie de la ropa. En un momento, tuvo a Jungkook y Yoon-Gi a escasos centímetros de su oído izquierdo y derecho respectivamente. Escuchando las agitadas respiraciones que son capaces de erizar su piel, mordiendo sus oídos como si esos dos estuvieran confabulados, prosiguiendo con un estampado de besos en ambos lados de su cuello, pellizcando los pezones que se erectan por los dos pares de manos sobre su cuerpo. 

 

Jungkook se quita su camisa, pues la temperatura no baja ni un centígrado con estos dos hombres a su lado. Por lo que —de manera desvergonzada— revela su piel inmaculada sin ninguna marca del sexo, a diferencia de Yoon-Gi, que sí muestra aquellos rasguños que hizo su esposo en ocasiones anteriores. Tal como parece, su espalda es una constante víctima en el sexo. 

 

Los dos quedan de pie al frente de Park, mirándole fijamente mientras se bajan los los pantalones para sacar sus penes. Jimin desprende y lanza a algún lugar remoto su suéter. Ellos están apunto de montar una escena de sexo oral, así que no querían que la ropa moleste. Jeon presiona su pulgar contra los labios de Park, tanteando la suavidad de estos y abriéndose paso para meter su dedo a la boca. Jimin capta el mensaje, así que abre su mandíbula y recibe el dedo. Rodeando este con sus labios para luego succionar, mostrando unos ojos angelicales que cautivan a Min Yoon-Gi, quien no puede soportar la idea de no acariciar el cabello de su esposo. 

 

—Jiminie, te ves demasiado lindo —sonríe Yoon-Gi, correspondiendo a la pequeña risa de Jimin.

 

¿Era normal sentir un poco de envidia por Min Yoon-Gi que dispone de Jimin todo el día y todos los días? Ya no sabe qué es lo que le cautiva más: si ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, esa voz tierna que le reconforta, esos ojos provocativos o sus gemidos. ¿Acaso él está celoso? Aunque cabe decir que el cuerpo de Yoon-Gi no está mal, él da impresión de ser alguien maduro y seductor a su manera, tal vez dominante en la cama al nivel de hacerte caer con solo besos o pequeños suspiros contra tu oído.

 

Jeon ni siquiera sabe con quién debería empezar a disfrutar ¿Escoger a Jimin o Yoon-Gi? Ambos son igual de tentadores y «el tipo de hombres que le gusta». Incluso siente que su entrada se dilata solo con la idea de ser penetrado por el «señor Min». Definitivamente aún no es hora para irse, por lo que Jungkook va a tener toda la noche para probar cada extremo de la piel del matrimonio Min-Park.

 

—Buen chico ¿Te gustaría chuparla? —pregunta Jeon.

 

Aquella frase junto a la sensación de sentir su miembro siendo apretado de manera delicada por la pequeña mano de Jimin le sacaron de su fantasía de follar o ser follado por ambos. Captando con su mirada como Park que está sentado en la cama, empieza a masturbar ambas erecciones, haciendo que el tronco sea estimulado de arriba hacia abajo con una tortuosa lentitud que obliga a Min y Jeon a no poder mantener sus labios sellados ni sus posturas estoicas, observando atentamente cada una de las acciones de Jimin que no aparta la mirada de ambos penes, sonriendo al sentir la dureza tan provocadora que incluso hace que líquido pre seminal emanado de su propia erección moje el glande, haciéndola brillar. 

 

El pene de Yoon-Gi es blanco al mismo tiempo que de forma uniforme: glande y tronco son de igual tamaño, este es grande y con ligeras venas que cumplen una función más decorativa. Mientras que el de Jeon es de color rosa, con el glande pequeño pero el tronco grueso como si éste imitando la forma de un cono. Es solo dos centímetros más pequeño, pero aún así puede competir contra él.

 

Entonces, Jimin abre su boca para lamer, delineando en círculos el pene de Jungkook así como con su dedo acaricia la punta del miembro de Yoon-Gi con cierta maldad, pues él sabe que este es uno de sus puntos sensibles. Así que se deleita al escucharlo jadear por el tacto, para luego hacer un anillo con sus dedos masturbar de esa manera a Yoon-Gi.

 

Por otra parte, su lengua deja un brillante rastro de saliva por donde pasa, así como se mezcla con el salado líquido preseminal. Él rodea la superficie de manera juguetona, divirtiéndose ante los hombres que están de pie disfrutando de los toques, de cómo la mirada de Jimin no deja de parecer la de un «perrito regañado» a pesar de estar haciendo esta clase de cosas. 

 

Jungkook no puede tolerar el hecho de no mover sus caderas, ni tampoco mantenerse estático al ver a Jimin haciendo el oral, así que él toma la cabeza de Park y empieza a empujar con suavidad contra su boca para poder estar en el interior de su garganta haciendo que el pasivo abra sus ojos denotando sorpresa, además de cerrar los ojos y hacer temblar su pequeño miembro de color rosa.

 

El pene de Jungkook entra y sale de su boca, obligándolo a respirar por la nariz para evitar marearse. Así como su cuello muestra la sucia escena de cómo es penetrado. Gracias a esto, Jeon empieza a morder sus labios y cerrar sus ojos, pues siente que se encuentra en el séptimo cielo. 

 

Después de unos segundos, Jimin suelta el miembro para atender el de Yoon-Gi, abriendo su boca para empezar a succionar la punta del pene, recogiendo los hilos de semen y ensuciando sus labios por esto. Aunque tal y como hizo Jeon, Min no iba a quedarse atrás, así que mediante un brusco movimiento ha introducido su miembro en la cavidad sin aviso alguno. 

 

—Oh, Jiminie. Tu garganta es muy buena —dijo Yoon-Gi con excitación. 

 

Las náuseas no se hicieron esperar al tener a Yoon-Gi penetrando su boca y arremetiendo contra su campanilla, pero puede manejar la situación. Jimin coge a su pareja de las caderas y presiona sus dígitos en la piel, marcando y haciendo un severo contraste en el claro lienzo con tal de controlarlo un poco. 

 

Jungkook se sube a la cama y queda detrás de Jimin, acariciando su espalda y masturbándose para no bajar su dolorosa erección. Apenas vio que Min ha soltado a Park dejando un hilo de saliva y semen que aún conecta la lengua y el miembro, aunque antes de ser jalado por Jungkook, sorbe los líquidos que desbordan del glande de Yoongi.

 

—Date la vuelta —dijo mientras besa su cuello.

 

Park se da la vuelta en la cama, quedando con su rostro en el regazo de Jeon. Así que se acerca un poco más para poder practicarle sexo oral sin mayores problemas, viendo que Jungkook se recuesta en la cama una vez siente que Jimin coge su pene con los las manos para luego chuparlo, haciendo muecas y emitiendo vibraciones de su garganta por el tacto de su marido que no controla sus movimientos. Ya que Yoon-Gi está en medio del éxtasis al lamer y rozar con sus dedos la entrada de Jimin para dilatarlo, además de verter un poco de lubricante aceitoso por la piel, separando sus nalgas y dando palmadas a esta, dejando la piel roja con su mano impresa como si fuese su firma. Él sabe que a Jimin le gusta el trato rudo aunque no lo aparente por su rostro angelical, pues bastan unas nalgadas para hacerle perder la cabeza.

 

Jimin no deja de temblar ni de succionar con la estimulación, soltando quejidos que hacen gemir a Jeon por la vibración de su garganta caliente. 

 

—Lo haces muy bien —dijo Jungkook que lo jala del cabello— ¿Te gusta que te traten así? 

 

Los ojos de Jimin acumulan lágrimas de placer, los deseos de eyacular le hacen no pensar en nada más a parte del beso negro y el sexo oral. Definitivamente siente que va a derretirse tarde o temprano, no habrá nada que mejor que llegar al orgasmo después de la espera. 

 

—Joder —jadea Jeon para luego empezar a embestir la boca con rapidez, retirarlo y ver a Jimin con su respiración agitada.

 

¿Jimin es un humano o un ángel en la tierra? Quién sabe, pero esas mejillas coloradas, su boca abierta después de haber hecho una felación, mostrando su lengua con una mezcla de saliva y semen. Seduce completamente, dando la sensación de que este es un plano irreal.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Yoon-Gi! —grita Jimin después de sentir como su hábil lengua está al interior de su cavidad.

 

—Vamos, déjalo salir —dice Yoon-Gi. 

 

Jimin no rompió el contacto visual con Jungkook cuando volvió a retomar el sexo oral, sino que queda observando como su frente gotea sudor. Tal como parece él también está a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

 

Jeon presiona la cabeza de Jimin al momento de eyacular, haciendo que él reciba su semen caliente sin dejar de quejarse por culpa de Min, por motivos obvios, Park tampoco pudo seguir soportando el hormigueo en la base de su miembro, así que él dejó fluir su líquido ensuciando los cobertores de la cama sin pena alguna. Haciendo que Yoon-Gi no pueda evitar sonreír tras preparar a su esposo para el sexo anal que vendrá a continuación.

 

—No te lo tragues aún —suspiró Jeon, para jalar del cabello a Park con tal de que suelte su miembro, así que él se aleja haciendo resbalar sus labios por la superficie, dejando unas manchas de semen alrededor del tronco color rosa—, abre la boca —ordena.

 

Jimin con unos ojos cegados por el placer, su rostro impregnado con el brillo del sudor. Realiza lo pedido sin pensarlo dos veces, revelando como su lengua está cubierta por el líquido blanquecino, así como parte de su garganta y paladar sin dejar de respirar agitadamente.

 

Yoon-Gi masturba su miembro para luego deslizar el condón por la extensión, observando a Jimin y Jungkook que se acuestan en la cama, quedando Jimin sobre Jungkook. En una posición donde ambos muestran sus entradas dilatadas. Llamando la atención de Min al ver que Jeon no se ha masturbado como para estar dilatado, quedando intrigado por esto último.

 

Así que inicia con Jimin, tomándolo de sus caderas y haciendo chocar su pene contra la entrada, hundiéndose de manera lenta y tortuosa en el caliente interior. Sacando un gemido a ambos por el contacto que tienen sus penes al estar tan cerca del otro. tan pronto vio que Jimin levanta su culo y hunde su tronco para permitirle un mejor acceso. Él no puede dejar de gritar al momento de ser penetrado con ese brusco ritmo de caderas de Yoon-Gi que tanto adora, aunque lo que realmente capta su atención es ver como Jungkook tampoco puede dejar de gemir tras masturbarse junto al miembro de Jimin. 

 

Ambos mirando sus rostros extasiados por el contacto, la intimidad por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y respiraciones les permiten darse muchos besos calientes.

 

—Jungkook —menciona Jimin con la lengua afuera, usando un tono erótico que endurece el pene del joven.

 

—¿Q-Qué? —le pregunta estando excitado, sintiendo como sus labios se hinchan tras los besos, sin dejar de mover su mano.

 

Cuando nuevamente Jimin estaba bordeando el orgasmo, siente como Yoon-Gi remueve su pene del interior, dejando su entrada hueca y estremeciéndose.

 

—¡Yoonie! —gritó Jimin, sintiéndose ofendido por este suceso.

 

—No se masturben —les ordena.

 

Yoon-Gi está retirando el condón para ponerse uno nuevo, una vez lo cambia empieza a penetrar a Jeon tal como lo hizo con Jimin. Así que rápidamente se introduce en su interior. 

 

Jeon no pensaba que Yoon-Gi fuese tan bueno moviendo sus caderas, la manera en cómo lo llena solo con su miembro que le hace sentir demasiado bien. Es increíble el hecho de que es imposible no contener la voz por culpa de Min Yoon-Gi, ahora mismo desea derretirse, pues no es posible que le gustara tanto ser el pasivo con ese hombre.

 

—¡Ah! —exclama Jungkook cuando siente que Yoongi está embistiendo a una velocidad demasiado rápida— ¡Joder! —exclama él, para luego volver a quejarse después de sentir como Jimin muerde sus pezones, además de no dejar de masturbar a Jeon.

 

Su interior no deja de ser violentado por el gran pene de Min Yoon-Gi, haciendo que su mente sea incapaz de conectar con otra cosa que no sea ese miembro entrando y saliendo, haciendo un desastre en su cavidad.

 

Al igual que Jimin, él fue dejado al borde del orgasmo.

 

—¡Oye! —exclamó Jungkook, llamándole la atención a Yoon-Gi— Maldición —se quejó, sin dejar de temblar.

 

—Sería aburrido si los hago venir —se quejó Yoon-Gi mientras retira el condón usado, tirando desde la punta para luego hacerlo resbalar por su tronco— De todas maneras la noche es muy larga.

 

Jimin se abalanza contra Yoon-Gi, tumbandolo a la cama violentamente y quedando sobre él. Tal y como en la célebre pose sexual del «Vaquero», donde el pasivo es quien marca el ritmo.

 

—Jiminie, debo ponerme el condón —le dice Yoongi cuando siente que él está alineando el pene e intentando meterlo por cuenta propia. A estas alturas es difícil controlarse y no entrar nuevamente en su pareja.

 

—¿Y tú crees que me importa? —le pregunta, balbuceando además de tratar mostrar una faceta tan ruda como la de Yoon-Gi, él infla sus mejillas para mostrar su enojo a pesar de verse aún más encantador con ese gesto— Te quiero adentro —se quejó para luego empezar a rozar nuevamente estas dos partes, mordiendo su labio para intentar hacer caer a Yoon-Gi con sus encantos.

 

—Jiminie —se quejó intentando zafarse, pues si no lo hace ahora definitivamente no tendrá la cabeza fría como para recordar este importante detalle. 

 

Cuando se trata de Jimin, la resistencia de Yoon-Gi —que antes era casi inquebrantable, estamos hablando de aquellos tiempos donde ni siquiera ellos caían en cuenta de la existencia del otro— rápidamente se reduce a «0» al momento de hacer el amor con esa bolita de ternura, apodada con muchos nombres: desde «Mochi» hasta «Jiminie» y «Minnie». Pues todo el cuerpo de este —incluyendo su voz y mente— es capaz despertar el deseo de Yoongi con solo pequeños gestos: empezando con besos, susurros o su simple presencia para terminar sus palabras y movimientos atrevidos, donde solo él conoce la técnica para provocarlo.

 

—Joder, tú ganas —dijo Yoon-Gi, para luego acariciar las caderas con sus grandes manos.

 

—Jungkook, tú también —dice Jimin con un poco de vergüenza, fijando su mirada en él por unos segundos para luego desviarla rápidamente.

 

—¿Debería usar más lubricante? —pregunta Yoon-Gi, su tono tiene cierta inseguridad dada su inexperiencia en esto.

 

—Supongo, nunca he hecho esto —responde Jungkook con la botella de lubricante en sus manos, para luego masturbarse con el líquido.

 

—Hay un hospital al frente si pasa algo malo, no te preocupes, Jiminie —dice Yoon-Gi, sin dejar de reírse haciendo que también Jungkook se una a las risotadas.

 

—¿Me estás intentando consolar o preocupar? —Jimin no deja de reírse con nerviosismo de por medio— ¡Yoonie! No seas malo —le insiste, dando leves golpes en su pecho.

 

Jungkook camina hacia Jimin y empieza a dar caricias en su espalda baja, para luego introducir la delgada boquilla del aplicador del lubricante en el interior de Park, acto seguido apretar y hacer fluir la sustancia en el interior de la cavidad. Por su parte, Jimin no pudo evitar temblar ni gritar por la temperatura de esta, ya que obviamente le ha sorprendido.

 

—¡Jungkook! —exclamó, moviéndose y haciendo escurrir el líquido.

 

—¡No te muevas! —dice él, para luego dejar impresa su mano en la nalga derecha de Jimin por un palmetazo para reprenderlo.

 

—¡Pero se siente raro! —se queja de nuevo.

 

—¡Ya dije que no te muevas! —nuevamente le da una nalgada, viendo cómo Yoon-Gi anteriormente había hecho una marca similar en la posadera izquierda.

 

«Joder, su culo es grande y muy suave» pensó Jungkook sin apartar su mano del trasero de Jimin, es más, ni siquiera dejaba de acariciarlo por lo bien que se siente el tacto contra esta superficie cálida. Observando cómo Jimin tiembla solamente con el toque, tal como parece él es demasiado sensible las zonas del trasero, labios y cuello; así que tal vez —y con mucha práctica— sea capaz de hacerlo venir con solo usar su lengua o manos, es decir, sin necesidad de arremeter contra su próstata o pezones.

 

Jungkook suspira para luego pasar su mano por las nalgas de Jimin, mojando con lubricante esta parte y haciéndola parecer una burbuja por el brillo del aceite. Después de unos segundos, acaricia la espalda usando la yema de sus dedos, empezando desde parte de la espalda baja hasta terminar en su cintura hasta llegar a la mano de Yoon-Gi, quién corresponde al gesto con leves caricias en su mano.

 

Jeon hunde sus dedos y colorea la piel de las caderas de un tono rojizo por la presión ejercida, no obstante esta «marca» desaparece de inmediato con tan solo unos segundos. Él desea poder establecer un contacto visual por enésima vez y ojalá no romperlo nunca, pues tal como parece, la atracción es quién está ganando esta pelea.

 

—Si te duele, vamos a parar —le dijo él en un tono cariñoso— ¿Está bien?

 

Jimin mira hacia atrás, ocasionando el choque de su mirada con la del estudiante para luego proseguir con una bella sonrisa que —sin querer— provoca el sonrojo de sus mejillas. 

 

—Está bien —Jimin corresponde con un tono de voz dulce que le hace reconfortar.

 

—Supongo que así estará bien —dijo Yoon-Gi

 

Para iniciar la acción, Min y Jungkook alinean sus miembros contra la entrada de Jimin. Ambos se encuentran nerviosos por los posibles resultados de lo que están a punto de hacer. Así que lentamente presionan contra la cavidad al mismo tiempo, escuchando los quejidos de Park por la extraña sensación en su trasero, expandiendo nuevamente este lugar.

 

Jimin gime con su boca abierta, cerrando sus ojos al tener los dientes de Yoon-Gi enterrándose en su hombro y las manos de Jungkook apretando sus pezones endurecidos, además de tener su pene apretado por los abdominales de su esposo. Cuando la humedad de Park envolvió a ambos por completo, sacándole un par de lágrimas a Jimin por el dolor inicial. Empezaron a penetrar de manera intercalada: primero va Yoon-Gi, después Jungkook. 

 

Sus penes están lo suficientemente cerca como para estimular el tronco del otro con el roce del movimiento, además del ambiente apretado y cálido que ocasiona los jadeos de ambos. Jungkook —quién está de pie— es el que embiste con más fuerza con tal de oír a Yoon-Gi, que hace lo posible por contener sus sonidos al morder su labio inferior. 

 

—Mierda, Jungkook —se quejó Yoon-Gi, cerrando su ojo izquierdo y posteriormente arquear su espalda. Sin dejar de mover sus caderas en busca de más placer al interior del pasivo.

 

Por otra parte, Jimin ya ha perdido el uso de la razón gracias a esos dos hombres que no le permiten regular el volumen de su voz. 

 

—Aah, más duro.

 

Su boca está abierta, mostrando un hilo de saliva al interior de su boca, así como sus mejillas están empapadas con lágrimas por el dolor que no ha tardado en convertirse en placer. Su interior no deja de contraerse ni succionar los miembros como si los invitara a seguir adentrándose en él.

 

—¡Yoonie! ¡Jungkook! —exclama este—, por favor, un poco más profundo.

 

—¿Es aquí? —Yoon-Gi le preguntó con cierta malicia después de dar una estocada profunda que ha dado justo en el blanco: su próstata.

 

Obviamente Jungkook no iba a quedarse atrás, así que empezó a jugar con los pezones endurecidos de Jimin mientras busca el ángulo correcto para golpear con efectividad el famoso «Punto P».

 

—Voy a derretirme —dijo él, mientras recibe la doble penetración. 

 

Su expresión cada vez denota la intensa locura, haciendo la polla de Yoon-Gi endurecer con solo mirarla: su mirada perdida y humedecida por las lágrimas de placer, una sonrisa con labios hinchados y humedecidos por los besos calientes, mejillas enrojecidas y frente perlada en sudor. Siendo su cuerpo incapaz de mantenerse estoico, pues no deja de temblar como si estuviese consumiendo su energía vital con cada estocada.

 

Jungkook con sus musculosos brazos levanta un poco a Jimin, dándole un apasionado beso francés frente a los ojos de Yoon-Gi. Haciendo de esta una imagen muy excitante, pues él no pensaba que su esposo se vea tan provocativo dando un beso, mucho menos cuando se lo está haciendo a otra persona. 

 

—Yoongi, estás muy duro —dice Jungkook en medio del beso, aunque esta frase es un poco distorsionada por los sonidos de su boca— ¿Te gusta ver a Jimin siendo besado por otro? —le pregunta, mientras pasea sus manos por el pecho de Jimin. 

 

Ninguno obtuvo una respuesta coherente, solamente gemidos y miradas lujuriosas dedicadas a ambos. Mostrando una explícita diferencia entre las escenas —de evidente favoritismo— ocurrida hace unos minutos y las actuales. 

 

Donde Yoon-Gi mantiene cierta expresión de enojo al estar con Jungkook, pero esta se ha esfumado para luego ser reemplazada por una de excitación. Tal como parece, a Min le gustaría comer a ambos hombres de pies a cabeza. 

 

—Déjate llevar —dijo Jimin entre gemidos y una bella sonrisa que adorna su rostro—. No te contengas, Yoonie. 

 

Yoon-Gi atrajo a Jimin hacia él, haciendo que Jeon también quede sobre ellos en una especie de «sandwich» un poco apretado

 

Los esposos se unieron nuevamente por un beso, mientras Jungkook no deja de embestir además de intentar no eyacular en el interior de Park. No obstante, no contaba con que Jimin agregue un resistencia a su cavidad.

 

—Estás muy apretado —se queja Jungkook—  ¿Puedo correrme dentro?

 

—Sí —afirma Jimin—, házlo —agrega.

 

—También voy a… —Yoon-Gi no terminó la frase, pues al sentir el caliente semen de Jungkook no pudo continuar con su resistencia.

 

El semen de Jeon no estuvo mucho tiempo dentro de Park, pues rápidamente salió tras las últimas estocadas de Min, por ende, el líquido escurre y ensucia a los tres. Mientras que los fluidos de Jimin ensucian a Yoon-Gi en el abdomen y pecho, ya que estos salieron disparados a una gran velocidad. 

 

Los dos salieron del interior, para luego caer rendidos a la cama, respirando de manera agitada. 

 

—Estoy muerto —dice Yoon-Gi después de eyacular. 

 

—Yoongi-hyung, no se rinda aún —le dice Jungkook con agitación— en unos minutos estoy listo para la segunda ronda.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Jimin estando agotado y confuso, como si su último aliento se haya ido tras ese orgasmo.

 

La «Segunda ronda», algo que ellos pocas veces hacen por el agotamiento que produce sus «día a día». En este momento es muy notoria la diferencia de edad entre ellos.

 

—¿Nunca hacen segunda ronda?

 

—No lo hacemos muy seguido, llegamos cansados del trabajo y Yoonie suele dormirse después del orgasmo, así que después del sexo conversamos o dormimos —bosteza.

 

—Sí —bosteza el nombrado.

 

—Hyung, entiendo que ustedes son viejos y todo pero, aún así deben disfrutar de la vida. 

 

La palabra «Viejos» conmociona al matrimonio y hace eco en sus cabezas. Una dolorosa herida que ha pegado en el orgullo y la estima de ambos, además de ser un potencial insulto, es la pieza clave para que reconstruyan sus dignidades.

 

—¡No somos tan viejos! ¡Niñato! —reclamó Yoon-Gi, obviamente al ser el mayor y estar casi pisando la treintena, le ha dolido mucho más esa palabra.

 

Jungkook no pudo evitar reír con malicia después de esto. 

 

—Entonces muestran que aún son jóvenes —propone—. Bueno, si es que no se duermen primero, obviamente. 

 

Tal como parece, su psicología ha dado frutos con ese insulto. Lógicamente ellos dos van a querer parchar sus orgullos y demostrar que aún no entran en la etapa de «disfunción eréctil», mucho menos la «impotencia».

 

Así que acercó sus labios a los de Yoon-Gi para invitarlo a probar su suavidad, estableciendo un corto contacto visual que se ve interrumpido después del caliente beso que se dan. Donde la lengua de Yoon-Gi parece ser quién lleva «la batuta» tras la evidente pasividad de Jungkook, aunque claro, él tampoco quiere resistirse al estar con el hombre que está envolviendo su cintura con esas manos grandes.

 

Por su parte, Yoon-Gi es alguien posesivo por naturaleza. Está acostumbrado a darle toda su «atención» a solo una persona en vez de a dos. Pero nunca es tarde para aprender estas habilidades, eso lo supo cuando Jimin se sentó en la cama y se integró al beso por medio de Jungkook, luego con Yoon-Gi y por último intentaron darse un beso los tres, al mismo tiempo que pelean por quién besa más tiempo a Jeon. 

 

Yoon-Gi estaba tan perdido entre las sensaciones que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo habían tumbado a la cama. Teniendo a Jimin y Jungkook a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente, ambos con una sonrisa traviesa mientras miran a Yoon-Gi, dando la idea de que al mismo tiempo ellos son cómplices en esta situación.

 

Antes de iniciar la segunda ronda deben realizar un juego previo para volver al estado de erección y darse un tiempo para recuperarse del anterior orgasmo. Por lo tanto, Jimin coge el pene de Yoon-Gi y empieza a masturbar de arriba hacia abajo de manera lenta. Mientras que Jungkook toma los testículos para luego acariciarlos con la yema de sus dedos, levantando leves centímetros de la superficie de la cama uno de ellos, repitiendo la acción. Acompañando el tacto con besos húmedos donde ambos se disputan por quién besa por más tiempo a Min. Aunque a veces ellos mismos se besuquean al frente de los ojos de Yoon-Gi. Como fruto del esfuerzo, el pene no tardó mucho en adquirir la firmeza y tamaño que ambos están buscando.

 

Por ende, Jungkook preparó su trasero para montar a Min Yoon-Gi, subiendo a su regazo y sentándose en sus piernas, tomando su pene y el de Yoon-Gi para rodearlo con su mano e iniciar una masturbación doble.

 

Sin embargo, Jimin no iba a limitarse a observar, entonces él se sienta cerca del rostro de su marido para hacer un  _ facesitting _ , teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastar el rostro de Yoon-Gi.

 

Este se sujeta de los hombros de Jimin y se embiste de manera súbita, recibiendo la intromisión con gusto. Luego, simula cabalgar como si fuese un vaquero, moviendo sus caderas para que su estrechez reconforte el pene que tanto quería tener en su interior. 

 

Así que Yoon-Gi por segunda vez le realiza sexo oral a Jimin, él adora hacerlo y escuchar como su esposo goza de uno de sus mejores atributos: su lengua «tecnológica», que puede ser un medio tanto para transmitir bellas palabras así como lanzar bombas a diestra y siniestra. 

 

Seamos sinceros: Agust D carece de pelos en la lengua. Siendo un experto para convertir su músculo en una espada de doble filo. Por lo tanto él puede rapear, conquistar a la audiencia y brindarle buenos orales a Jimin. 

 

—Ah, Yoongi-hyung es increíble —dijo Jungkook de manera entrecortada— Jimin-ah ¿Te gusta su lengua?

 

El debate mental del momento consiste en «¿Cuál es la mejor parte de Min Yoon-Gi?». Las opciones eran: su rostro, su pene, sus dedos, su lengua o su voz. De modo que, tanto Jimin como Jungkook no saben cómo responder por a la agitación que causa ese hombre. 

 

Tras unos segundos, Jungkook es incapaz de formular una frase coherente y sin gemidos de por medio. Pues Yoon-Gi —además de tener su lengua ocupada por hacer un oral para Jimin— no ha sido capaz de dejar que Jungkook lleve su propio ritmo, así que simplemente comienza a golpear su próstata para que disfrute de esos movimientos, demostrando satisfacción al ver que puede volver locos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

 

—Yoonie, lo haces muy bien —dice Jimin, bueno, al menos eso se le entendió.

 

La estimulación visual, auditiva y física es expresada y recibida al mismo tiempo con mucho gusto, sin quejas ante los gritos ni arañazos. Pues los tres ahora solo se comunican de solo una manera acompañada de ritmos y fluidos que escurren por la piel, entre ellos están el sudor, las lágrimas, el semen, lubricante, etcétera.

 

Tras sentir nuevamente el orgasmo rozando en la punta de sus penes, Jungkook y Jimin se masturban de manera mutua en medio de besos, siendo Jeon quien adquiere un poco más de velocidad en sus movimientos, haciendo resbalar su mano con el semen y líquido pre-seminal.

 

—Voy a correrme —exclama Jimin, sin dejar de gemir contra los labios de Jungkook.

 

—Jimin, falta poco —le responde Yoon-Gi—, soporta un poco más —murmura.

 

—No te corras aún —ordena Jungkook, aún en medio del éxtasis.

 

Por pura maldad empezaron a estimular aún más a Jiminie como si supieran que él era el que tiene una mayor posibilidad de perder.

 

Así que obviamente el «perdedor» fue Jimin, mientras que el «ganador» es Jungkook. Él no se hubiese corrido si Yoon-Gi hubiese retirado su miembro antes de eyacular en su interior.

 

Está vez Jimin se acuesta boca abajo en la cama, Jungkook se sienta y Yoon-Gi queda en el mismo lugar; pues le ha dado pereza moverse.

 

Aunque Jeon está casi moribundo después de los orgasmos, aún así se rehúsa a dejar pasar esta oportunidad; por lo que —aprovechando la dilatación ocasionada por el sexo oral— introduce su miembro de manera repentina, para luego follarlo con dureza y salvajismo.

 

—Ah, estar dentro de tí se siente muy bien —le susurra Jungkook en su oído, sin dejar de mover sus caderas— me gusta como succionas mi pene.

 

Él cubre la boca de Jimin, para luego introducir dos dedos en ella y obligarlo a dejar salir cada uno de los sonidos lascivos.

 

—¿Acaso te está gustando?

 

—Sí —responde Jimin, levantando un poco su trasero que se entumece por la constante penetración y permitir un mejor ángulo para embestir.

 

—Oye —le llama la atención Yoon-Gi, rozando la punta de su pene contra la entrada de Jeon— ¿Acaso piensas que me dejarás mirando?

 

A modo de venganza, él también hizo intromisión repentina al interior de Jungkook. Sacándole un pequeño quejido tras esta «sorpresa», tal como parece, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más toque a su «Jiminie» aunque esté en un trío donde debe compartirlo «sí o sí». Si no lo hace, solo sería una escena  _ voyeur _ .

 

Por lo tanto, los tres hacen una especie de tren al estar formados de esta manera: Jimin boca abajo actuando como un  _ pasivo _ , Jungkook con un papel  _ versátil  _ y Yoongi como  _ activo _ a pesar de estar agotados tras esta agitada noche.

 

Por la cabeza del rapero, no dejaba de imaginar que sus testículos han quedado secos después de tanta acción en un par de horas donde tuvo que complacer a sus dos amantes. Mientras que Jimin ya no sabía si se encontraba vivo o muerto, solo sabía que su trasero se está entumeciendo por las penetraciones que ha recibido el día de hoy. Por otra parte Jungkook se iría muy satisfecho del hotel, pues ha follado y sido follado por hombres muy guapos. Lo único malo es que tal como parece no hay cabida para un tercero en esta relación de  _ pareja _ .

 

Yoon-Gi toma a Jungkook de sus caderas y observa cómo el semen sale expulsado tras la irrupción, ensuciando su miembro y haciéndolo escurrir entre los muslos de Jeon.

 

«Sexo, amor, control y melodía» los factores que conducen a los protagonistas a deshacerse de sus preocupaciones, cerrar la puerta para obtener privacidad, encender sus sentidos y dejar que sus cuerpos expresan lo que necesiten mientras hacen lo posible por resistir en esa posición antes de explotar. Las palabras sobran en esta ocasión, siendo reemplazadas por sonidos húmedos además de los quejidos. 

 

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los dos apunten a la próstata, dando sus últimos esfuerzos en tener un buen orgasmo para finalizar la jornada. El escalofrío recorre sus espaldas, así como el hormigueo conquista los testículos con la sensación. 

 

—No puedo más —dice Jungkook.

 

—Estoy por venirme —le responde Jimin.

 

—Dame un minuto —se queja Yoon-Gi.

 

Finalmente, los tres dejan salir su semen casi al mismo tiempo, con una diferencia de sólo un par segundos.

 

**[...]**

 

A estas alturas, solo la noche junto a la luna y las estrellas han conocido el secreto que están guardando esos tres. Donde Jimin se ha quedado dormido plácidamente entre los brazos de Yoon-Gi y Jungkook que están en el séptimo sueño a sus lados. 

 

Jeon se ha despertado después de unas horas, pero sin ganas de levantarse al tener contacto con el rostro pacífico de Jimin y los brazos de Yoon-Gi. Esta es una calidez pocas veces él ha sentido, notando que la angustia está presente en él, revelándose como un vacío que solo puede llenar con el sexo.

 

Adora y envidia a Min Yoon-Gi por haber encontrado a una persona tan bella y al mismo tiempo que él sea alguien tan atractivo pero comprometido. 

 

¿Estaría mal que él desee romper esta relación? Claro, ellos quisieron hacer un trio pero nunca estuvieron dispuestos a incluir a un tercero en la relación.

 

Jungkook decide irse antes de seguir dando pena ajena, así que con suavidad se aleja del nido de amor, desprendiéndose tal como una hoja cae de un árbol. Vistiendo con sus ropas y dando una última mirada a la pareja, para luego girarse y empezar a caminar.

 

—¿A dónde vas?

 

Ante la pregunta, Jungkook no sabía si voltearse para observar al dueño de ese tono de voz tan especial: Yoon-Gi. 

 

—Voy a mi casa. 

 

—Es muy tarde, vamos a dejarte mañana —el tono adormilado de Yoon-Gi no deja de conquistarlo.

 

—¡No soy un niño! —replica este, murmurando con un tono alto.

 

—Es peligroso que salgas a esta hora, quédate un rato más y descansa ¿Acaso piensas que son las cinco de la mañana?

 

Yoon-Gi tenía razón, eran las tres de la mañana a duras penas. 

 

—Quiero irme —dice él— y puedo hacerlo solo.

 

—Entonces toma.

 

Yoon-Gi bostezo, para luego dejar a Jimin solo en la cama, este buscó su billetera negra de cuero entre sus ropas y extrajo su tarjeta de presentación.

 

—Avísame que has llegado bien para no preocupar a Jiminie. 

 

—Está bien, hyung —le responde este. 

 

Antes de que se marche, este último le dijo:

 

—Podemos volver a hacer esto cuando quieras —Yoon-Gi no apartó su mirada de él—, no creo que Jiminie tenga problemas cuando quieras venir a nuestra casa.

 

Jungkook no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, tal como parece los dos no son malas personas. Así que se acercó a Yoon-Gi para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, más tarde caminó hasta Jimin y depositó un beso en su frente, para luego observar por unos segundos al igual que Yoongi.

 

—Lo haré, más les vale que estén esperando mi llamada —dice el estudiante.

 

Dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y posteriormente salir del cuarto de hotel, caminando entre los pasillos hasta finalmente salir del lugar. 

 

Tal y como dice el dicho: «Lo que se pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas». Haciendo que el único testigo de este pequeño secreto que —ahora— no solo es Jiminie, sino que también se ha convertido en el de Yoonie y Kookie: los cómplices que no se enojarian si llegan a tener un segundo encuentro.


End file.
